Possibilities
by EllaTheRealMeBlack
Summary: Jane, Alec and Felix are sent to the Cullen's to watch over Nessie. Alec and Jacob fight over Nessie. Felix catches the eye of certain female wolf, and Jane gets imprinted on, by Seth! Can Seth break past her bitter shell? Will Jane be able to love him? What will happen if the Volturi finds out? Will Jane ever get her happiness? And at what cost?
1. You must be crazy

**Jane's point of view:**

We stood on the Cullen's property. Alec and I had been sent back a few years after Renesmee was born. Lucky me. I sighed heavily, and I closed my eyes as Alec explained our arrival to Carlisle.

"Aro wanted us to check on the hybrid." Alec said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I don't know why when it's obvious that she's as harmless as kittens." I muttered. Alec shot me a look. I glared at him.

"If it's alright with you, we might be staying for a few months, maybe even year..." Alec said, his voice trailing off. Bella snarled. I didn't blame her. Aro must be crazy if he thinks we are just gonna walk in here like we own the Place and just take over. I'd rather burn at the stake a thousand times over.

"It would just be you Alec, if you hadn't insisted on taking Felix and I along. You know Bella and Edward hate me with a passion so strong it could set the forest on fire. If a war breaks out, blame yourself. I TOLD you this was a bad idea. But you were afraid to come here and fawn over the child by yourself." I snarled, gripping the handle of my suitcase harder.

Everyone gawked at me. I shrugged.

"I know you don't like me. I don't blame you. But it's not helping anything to put me in the same house as you. But I guess Aro must want me to come back in a bag of ashes." I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose.

Edward chuckled. Did he think I was kidding? Aro must be smoking some of that good weed if he thinks I will come back in one piece.

Edward laughed harder. I smirked.

"Nice to know that you find me amusing, Edward."

"You have a wild imagination. Vampires can't get high."

"Are you sure? I think Aro had some weed stashed in his pocket. I swear I saw it."

"I think you're over reacting, Jane."

"No, you're under reacting. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not start world war 3. Alec dragging me here isn't helping anything."

Felix snorted. "I could have stayed home, and done something productive. But NOO. Alec just HAD to bring me along for the ride, gushing over the little hybrid. 'Shes so pretty! And smart! I wonder how she looks now!" Felix rolled his eyes. "No offense Alec, but Jane and I would not like to hear a play by-play of Renesmee's life."

Alec snarled, and gave Felix the finger. Felix smiles innocently. Carlisle covered his mouth with his hand to cover up his laugh. I smirked.

"Relax Alec. I promise the world won't end. Now, Carlisle and Esme, may we stay with you?"

Esme nodded. "Of course! Let me show you to your rooms!"

I sighed. Esme. The nicest, if not purest, female Cullen. She was so...nice. I can't stand nice. It's...sickening. Like how my father was nice to me before he tied me to the stake. How pleasant. Alec, Felix and I followed Esme up the stairs quietly. Well, I was quiet. Felix was talking to Emmett about some stupid video games, and Alec was busy drooling over Renesmee. I shook my head and went into my assigned room without a word. I screamed.

The walks were painted pink. Pink, yellow...too much happiness. I screamed harder, running out the door, and hugging a filthy tree. Thank the lords for creating a plant with such dark colors. Edward chuckled. I hissed.

"Alice, Jane isn't too fond of...pink and yellow. She prefers red and black."

I growled. "I think it would be more convenient if I stayed at a hotel." Felix groaned.

"Dont leave me here all alone Jane!" he muttered, pouting. I arched an eyebrow.

"My apologies Felix, but last time I checked, you are a grown man. Almost a thousand years old. Even though my gift is bad ass, do you really need my protection?" I said, smirking. Carlisle laughed, turning to watch the tv.

Felix hissed.

"I think he just wants to have a cheerleader for when he and Emmett wrestle." Alec said under his breath. Felix snarled, Emmett laughed, Alice smirked...yeah it was giggles and smiles all around.

I glared at Alec. Alec shot me a look, confused.

"What's wrong Jane?" Alec called from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm just going to announce all my problems to the entire state of Washington. Yes, I'm just going to have a heart to heart talk with you while everyone, including the mutant spawn, is listening. Yes, because that's what I do everyday of my life." I snapped. "Note the sarcasm."

Rosalie smiled. Or smirked. Either way, I didn't give a damn. I closed my eyes, grabbed my suitcase, and slowly walked into the living room. Let me pray that the pixie vampire doesn't come running to me, giving out free hugs.

Edward laughed again.

"What is so funny?!" Alice demanded. I smiled innocently. Oh nothing little pixie. Nothing is funny, but you know what will be funny? It will be funny when I have to burn my flesh after you touch me. You know what else is funny? It's funny how my brother acts as if he has a chance with the hybrid with that dog hanging around..

I shook my head. I refuse to get involved in my brother and his child bride. I refuse to do anything that would upset master Aro. Except kill those wolves.

Hell, I'll be damned if I have to go home with one arm. Best believe I'm gonna be going home with a suitcase filled with werewolf pelts. I'm sure Caius would love to see their skins lying on his bedroom floor. I chuckled at the thought, earning me a few curious glances.

The hybrid child walked up to me, holding out her hand. I snarled, and she jumped back. Bella growled, crouching in front of the kid. I good still, eyebrows raised.

"Either I growled, causing her to run away or I sank my teeth into her neck. Your choice Isabella." I purred, smiling innocently. She relaxes, grabbed her child and fled the room. I snorted. Serves her right. I don't like being touched and yet this child acts as if she can just waltz her way up to me and expect me to grovel at her feet? HA!

I'd rather relieve the day of my burning At the stake.

I watched as Alec, Bella, and the hybrid went to the river to lay or whatever. I sighed.

"You don't seem to have confidence in your brother." Jasper stated, appearing in threat beside me. I frowned.

"Alec...he refuses to see the inevitable. That dog, whatever the hell his name is, will get the child. Then what will become of my brother? He is creating his own downfall." I said.

"He doesn't listen to you?"

"He assumes I'm jealous that he has a "future mate" or something."

"Are you jealous?"

"Not at all. I've seen what love does to people. It makes you crazy. And besides, I don't trust anyone like that. People say I'm a monster. Do you think that of me? The don't known why I act the way I do."

"Why won't you let yourself feel anything?"

"The last time I trusted someone, I was tied to the stake and burned. My own mother and father set me on fire. My own flesh and blood. Would you trust anyone after that?". I said gently.

I stood. "I guess I have to hunt animals during my stay..." I shuddered. "I'm going hunting."

I left the house, leaving a stunned Jasper staring after me.

* * *

I ran through the woods, letting my feet carry me. All of a sudden, I felt this strange..pulling sensation in my chest. It tried to point me west, towards the border line. But I knew that crossing that line meant certain death and exposing my presence to the dogs.

The pulling sensation started again, only this time it was painful. I winced, and decided to find out what was causing me this discomfort.

**Seth's Point of View: **

I felt a sharp pain in my chest, like I was burning. I felt it dim slightly, and I felt myself run forward, following the strange feeling.

_Seth wait! We don't know what that is! _Jacob snapped in his thoughts. I ignored him. I had to find out what, or who, was doing this to me. Even if it killed me. I burst through the trees into a large field at the same time a girl did. Our eyes locked. The world changed.

Only she held me here. I would do anything. Be anything she needs. Her pain is my pain. Her happiness is my happiness. She is my everything. She is light. Brilliance. Importance. Nothing could matter more than her. I would kill for her. Or die trying. I felt like I was tied to the earth. Like, she was the force that kept me grounded. I felt like I was floating, spinning, but never getting dizzy.

We stared at each other, eyes wide. Neither of us moved an inch. I took this as my time to asses her.

Long, beautiful blonde hair. Deep red crimson eyes. Full red lips. Not very tall. Maybe a foot shorter than I am. Her dress hugged her curves in all the right places.

I took a step forward.

**Jane's Point of View: **

I should have stayed home. I should have begged on my hands and knees for Aro to send someone else on this mission. And now I am left to face the consequences of my actions. I should not have followed that feeling. I could have turned the other way. I could have ignored it. But did I? No. And now I would die at the hands of a wolf.

The sandy brown wolf stepped forward, whining. His stare...I flinched away from it. I turned, and I ran. I forced myself to move faster, farther.

Faster. Leap over the river. Kick down the front door to the Cullen's house because the dogs are still following you.

I jumped into Felix's arms, screaming.

"They are going to kill me! I want to go home!" I screamed in his face. Felix winced, but kept his hold on me. Carlisle looked at Edward for an explanation. Edward opened his mouth to speak, but the wolves came bounding into the house. Five of them. I snarled.

Pain.

Four of the wolves fell to the ground, howling and clawing at the air. I took a large step back. The sandy brown wolf still walked forward. I hissed. He must have a death wish if he thinks he can continue to pursue me in such a manner.

Edward scowled at me. I snarled.

"Seth. Phase back." Edward said, then he turned to his family. "We have a problem."

* * *

_One week later..._

I sat next to Felix, gripping his arm. Alec tried to talk to me, but I waved him away.

"Why are you always ignoring Alec?" Alice asked, sitting at my feet. I grimaced.

I wasn't about to explain myself to her. But then again, I did have my reasons. He spent all his time with Renesmee. There was only so much of the little brat that I could take. She constantly followed me around, constantly smiling and laughing. Her parents need help in raising her. Edward got in my face faster than I expected.

"Are you telling me how to raise my child?!" he ground out. I smiled.

"Yes Edward, I am. You have her locked away in the house, treating her like a princess. She needs to understand that in the REAL world, people are not going to grovel at her feet. She needs to understand that in the REAL world, she wont be getting her way everyday or the year. She needs to grasp the fact that in the REAL world, life isn't all smiling, and laughing, and rainbows, and squealing unicorns. She can't keep living in this fantasy world where everything is perfect. Because when she grows up, and goes to school, she will fall." I stood, and looked him in the eye. "**Hard.**"

Edward took a step back, and I kept my gaze on him.

_Why else do you think I am like this? I had to find out the hard way that people in the world aren't as perfect as I want them to be. _

I turned to look at the piano.

"May I?" I whispered. Edward nodded. I sat down at the piano. I took off my hood and let my hair fall.

I started to play.


	2. Misunderstood

**Seth's Point of View: **

I stood in the doorway, listening to Jane play the piano. I had the urge to cry.

The music filled the room.

It was light at first, cheerful even. Then it changed dramatically. Dark, dangerous, pain filled. You couldn't practically feel and hear her cries of pain. Her eyes were closed, but you could tell she was remembering a certain memory. The music changed. This time, it sounded horrifying.

Jasper fell to his knees, gasping for unneeded breath. The pain. It got him. The music faded, ending on a sad note. Jane got up, grabbed her cloak, and she left the house, walking into the woods. I followed her.  
I couldn't get the sound of the music out of my head. It sounded tragic. At first, it had started off happy, like tinkling laughter. Then, it changed, as if...I shuddered. I couldn't bear to think of anything happening to her.

Jane. Such a pretty name. I wonder how she became a vampire. How she became so...broken.

I watched as she sat on a rock by a stream. She stared at the water, the sun beaming down on her. Her skin sparkled, her hair whipping around her face from the wind. I felt frozen in place. She is beautiful. She looked like an angel. She turned towards me.

I stepped forward.  
"I'm Seth," I said nervously, scared that she might put me on my knees in pain. Her eyes gleamed, but it quickly vanished. She turned away, eyes on the stream.

"Jane." she whispered.

"I know..."

Her head whipped around, eyes glancing at me suspiciously. "You know?"

"Yeah. I mean..." I frowned, wondering how I should word it. "The Cullen's told us about the Volturi members..their talents so we would be prepared in case of a fight. Although I doubt anyone stands a chance against you.."

Her lips twitched upwards, a hint of a smile. That was it. A hint. I frowned.

"Why don't you ever smile? Why are you always alone? Why do you always look so angry? What did that music represent?" I blurted. She turned towards me, face dark.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" she hissed, on her feet in a flash. Her hands clenched into fists, her red eyes turning a deep, menacing black. I stumbled a step back.

"I...I thought we could be friends..." I croaked, backing into a tree. She took three steps forward, deadly. I winced. She may be about two feet shorter than me, but she would snap my neck in a heart beat. I swallowed loudly.

"Friends?!" she spat. "I don't have friends." No friends huh? Even better. I can build her confidence, then she might like me. On the other hand...she could sink her teeth into my neck. Yeah, bad idea.

"You should. You seem like a good person..." I whispered. Oh no. Bad choice of words Seth. Prepare to die.

"Good person?!" she screeched. I flinched away from her.

"I...Well. You seem like a good person. I mean. I see good in everyone. Even you. I don't think you chose to be this way. I think...you were forced." I said gently, looking into her eyes.

Her face broke, the scowl fading off her face. It returned, but not as strong as before.

"You don't know anything about me, mutt. Leave me alone." she whispered, her voice cracking as she turned away from me. I reached out and grabbed her arm. She didn't kill me, so I took that as a sign to go on.

"I know you aren't really like this. I want to know why. Why do you act this way?" I whispered in her ear. She slowly pulled away from me.

"Please. Just...let it go." she choked out. She's close to breaking down.

"You can trust me. I wont tell anyone. I can block my thoughts from Edward." I promised. Jane stared up at me, dark eyes sad.

I smiled.

"One condition." she said. I nodded.

"What's the condition?" I asked.

Her face turned deadly, eyes narrowing. "Don't ever touch me again."

I grinned.

"Deal."

* * *

_5 hours later..._

**Jane's Point of View: **

I watched from a boulder as Seth slept. I frowned. I wonder what he is dreaming about.

_He's dreaming about you!_

I whipped around, eyes searching the forest. Who just said that?

_I did! Don't pretend you didn't hear me Jane._

I jumped up, frantic. Who the hell is speaking to me?! I must speak to Carlisle, ask him why I hear voices in my head. Shouldn't that be Edward's job? I chuckled. Mind reader jokes. Classics. I froze. I..chuckled? I don't chuckle. Yeah, I'm sick. I must demand Carlisle to run some tests. Something isn't right here. Seth mumbled in his sleep, rolling over into the grass. I stepped closer.

"Jane..." he mumbled. I froze. He's dreaming about me?

_Told ya! _

I fought the urge to scream. I did not hear a little voice in my head. I did not just speak about said voice.

"Jane. Don't go..." Seth whispered, hand reaching out to grab the air.

_Still trying to ignore me huh? Don't worry. I know you love him. Don't hide it. _

I growled, waking Seth. I don't 'love'. I don't feel anything. Emotions are a danger to ourselves and the people around us. I could not afford to feel anything. Not if I valued my life. And I did. Value my life, I mean.

"Jane?" Seth muttered, sitting up. I turned away.

"I must go. Don't you dare speak of this to anyone, or I will make a fur coat out of you. Understood?" I hissed. I didn't wait for his answer. I jumped into a tree, and headed back to the Cullen house.

**Seth's Point of View: **

I am confused. More confused about her than anything else in my entire life...

She just cried her heart out to me, growled, threatened me, then ran away? I don't understand the logic in that. Was it something I did? Said? Am I just annoying to her? I can't help it if I'm always happy. I just like to look on the bright side of things.

I walked up the steps to my house, yawning.

"Leah?" I called. Leah walked into the living room, eyes wide. I frowned. I knew that look. Paul, Sam, Jared, and Jacob all had that look. I bet I had that look too.

"Who did you imprint on?" I whispered, taking her into my arms.

She sobbed, eyes red and puffy.

"Felix."

**Jane's Point of View: **

I rushed to my newly remodeled room. Thankfully, red and black. Nothing too happy. Perfect.

"Thank you Esme." I said, knowing she can hear me.

I changed my clothes: black mini skirt, white leggings, red tank top, black heels, white hoodie.

I grabbed my wallet and cell phone and came down stairs.

"Alice. You. Me. Shopping. Right now. Anywhere but here. Bring whoever the hell you want." I muttered, stomping past the kitchen. Alice squealed, picking me up and twirling me around.

"Can I give you a makeover when we get back? Not that you're ugly! I just..." Alice stammered. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, makeovers, nail polish, all that jazz. Can we go now?"

Alice squealed again, and dragged Rosalie and I into her car. I sat in the backseat. Felix got in beside me, growling.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

Felix shot me a dark look.

"Master Aro specified that you are not to go anywhere alone, without me or Alec. Alec is too busy drooling over Nessie to be bothered, so it's up to me." Felix complained. "I hate shopping."

Alice sped down the highway, giggling and spouting off store names and designer brands.

Dear Jesus, what did I just get myself into?

**Alec's Point of View: **

I walked into the living room, carrying a giggling Nessie on my back. I looked around for Jane. She's been gone for 5 hours now. She should be back..

"She did come back," Edward said from the piano as he mulled over the keys. "She came back, changed her clothes, and she went shopping with the girls. Felix went along for their protection. Although I don't think he will enjoy himself very much."

Jane did what?

"I'm sorry," I said, putting Renesmee down. "But did you just say that _Jane_ went _shopping_?"

Edward nodded, eyes still on the keys, even when Renesmee sat next to him.

"We were all surprised. I thought Jane had digested some bad blood. Carlisle is gonna run some test when she comes back. I don't thinks she's well."

I winced. I didn't think Jane would be the type to go shopping. I mean, she hated Alice! She hates how Alice is always so happy, and skipping around the place. She can't stand Rosalie's 'I'm better than you are' act. I wasn't too fond of it either, but Jane hated them with a passion. Odd. Maybe she is just homesick. I heard homesickness does some crazy things to people.

**Felix's Point of View: **

I sat on a bench as the girls tried on clothes. I felt sharp pains in my chest. It felt like I would fall into pieces. What was it about that girl? I couldn't stop thinking about her.

_I cheered. "You lost Emmett! Pay up!" I said smugly, holding out my hand. Emmett growled, but gave me the two hundred dollars we bet on. I grinned._

_"Maybe next time." I said, picking up the controller again. The front door of the house opened, and a sweet, delicious scent filled the room. I turned, and I saw her. _

_She was beautiful. Her long, jet black hair. Her deep, dark brown eyes. Her long lashes that brushed against her cheek when she looked down. Long legs that seemed to run on forever. Curves in all the right places. High cheekbones. A smile that any vampire would kill for. She is perfect._

_I stood, dropping the controller. It hit the floor. Emmett laughed, bragging that he won. I barely heard him._

_I took a step forward. She turned, and she ran. _

_I felt a pang in my chest, urging me to go forward. But I was frozen in place. _

_Why did she leave me? _

I shook my head, forcing myself to focus. I blinked a few times. A women walked past me, swinging her hips. I wanted to rip her throat out. She had nothing on that girl I met today. Nothing.

What was her name? I hated to refer to her as girl. Well, she wasn't really a girl. She is a women. I grinned.

Screw Aro's orders. What he doesn't know wont hurt him.

I would find her. No matter what.

**Jane's Point of View: **

I stared at Felix. He's smiling to himself like the idiot he is. I frowned. I know he is hiding something from me. No worries. I will get him to tell me later. Maybe we can help each other. I still needed to go see Carlisle. Hearing strange voices in your head isnt normal. And I've never heard of a mentally unstable vampire.

My thoughts wandered to Seth.

Why did he care so much? Why did he want to know me? Why is he so convinced that we can be friends? And most importantly?

How did he see through me?


	3. I love you

**Translations:  
Sputarlo, Sam. Appena perché posso vivere per sempre non significa ho tutta la notte per sedere qui. : **Spit it out, Sam. Just because I can live forever doesn't mean I have all night to sit here.

**Alec's Point of View:**

Two months.

We have been in Forks, Washington for two whole months.

And yes, I have enjoyed them both.

But, I can't help but wonder about Jane and Felix. Both have become rather...distant. Felix has a reason though. He and Leah were dating, which surprised us all since Felix doesn't do long-term relationships. Hell, he doesn't do relationships at all.  
Jane...I haven't talked to her in two months. She ignored me. She avoided me. When I walked in the room, she would run out. She would disappear for the whole day, then come home smiling and all cheerful. I actually considered that she may be on drugs.

"Who are you worrying about?" Jasper asked, flipping through the T.V channels.

I shrugged. "Jane. Am I the only one who notices the changes?"

Jasper's head whipped around, his eyes assessing me.  
"What do you mean...changes?"

I frowned.

"Changes! Like, she leaves the house for the entire day. Sometimes she comes home dirty, and she's always smiling. I feel as if 'm missing something."

Jasper's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to respond, but Jane walked in through the door, and he turned away quickly. I stood.

Jane is covered in mud, her hair was stringy and clothes are in rags. But her eyes are sparkling.

Jane ran up to her room, and I followed her.

"Jane? What the hell?"

**Jane's Point of View: **

I walked through the front door, smiling. I ignored Alec's stares, and I ran to my room. He followed me.  
"Jane? What the hell?" I winced.

I turned to face him slowly, forcing myself to keep a straight face.

"Yes?" I muttered, eyes narrowing.

"I need you to tell me where you go all day! I mean, you come home looking as if you've rolled around in a mud puddle, and yet you are smiling and skipping all over the place."

"I don't see how it is any of your concern." I snapped.

"I think it is my concern. You are my sister. I want to make sure you are safe."

How dare he? He is concerned? Right. He wasn't concerned when Sam almost took my head off last week. Nope, he was too busy making sure Nessie was okay. I wanted to slap him, punch him, rip off his legs. He had no right to act as if he cared for me. That weird infatuation with the child as weakened him.

"I don' have to explain myself to you, Alec. You don't care about me. Everything is about that hybrid child. You want to be involved in my business, and yet I can't have a simple conversation with you without Renesmee turning up and stealing you away! And now, that I am finally happy and being constructive with my time, you want to get involved. I don't think so. Whatever infatuation you have with the child needs to stop. Or you may continue if you want. But please, don't involved me in it." I pushed him out my room and slammed the door.

Stupid. Idiotic. Moronic. Hormonal. All words to describe my brother.

I got in the shower, and thought back to what happened today.

_"Jane!" Seth called from the beach. I smiled and walked out to meet him._

_"Hi..." I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. We stood, watching the waves for a while. _

_I got an idea. I picked up some mud, and threw it at his face. I giggled, wiggled out of his arms, and I walked away. Seth let out a battle cry, and tackled me to the floor. _

_We rolled around, decorating each other in mud. I let Seth 'wash' my hair. Seth let me give him a new tattoo. We played in the ocean, we hunted. _

_We were one. As we sat in the water, the shallow end, Seth grabbed my hand. I looked up at him, confused._

_"I love you." he whispered. "You don't have to say it back. But I want you to know that I love you." I bit my lip nervously. He loves me? He...Loves...Me?_

_"I love you too. I just didn't want to admit it.." I mumbled, smiling. Seth laughed._

_"How much do you love me?" I asked. Seth's eyes sparkled and he leaned forward._

_"I'll show you."_

_Seth Clearwater then did the unthinkable. Something that I would have killed someone for doing. Seth Clearwater did something that no one has ever done before. And he made it out alive._

_Seth Clearwater kissed me. _

_And what's even more unbelievable?_

_I kissed him back. _

I opened my eyes, and I touched my lips. They still burned from the heat of Seth's lips. I wanted more. This confused me. I never felt like this before. It pained me to be away from him for so long. I wanted him here with me. Or me with him.

I got out the shower. He invited me to a bonfire tonight. He told me not to worry, but I couldn't help it. I mean, I am a vampire going to a werewolf party. I don't see the logic in that.

I sighed. I dried my hair and went to the closet. Praise the lord Alice isn't home today. She would have forced me in a chair and tried to make me wear a dress with ten inch heels. And I cant be trusted with heels. I like to kick people. Hard.

I settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, black tank top. and a black hoodie. I know I know...that's a lot of black. But I am kind of goth. I let my hair fall, staring at my shoe collection.

Sneakers? That would be safe.=  
Heels? I shouldnt wear heels...if a wolf upset me I might end up kicking him in his...

Heels it is! I love causing pain.

I skipped out the house, and I looked around. Alec isn't here? Wonderful. It makes my escape easier.

"He loves you." Edward said from a nearby tree. I sat on a rock, staring down at the river.

"I really don't care right now, Edward. Alec has this thing for the hybrid, and it will only lead to his downfall."

"How can you be so sure?" Edward challenged, dropping down from the tree to stand in front of me.

"Look at the facts here Edward. There is no way in _hell_ you and Bella would let Renesmee join the Volturi. So I know that there is no way she would be able to date one. And that dog who is always here? Jacob was his name correct? Well, we both know Jacob isn't going to let her go without a fight. And if Alec starts a war, I will be forced to choose sides. Felix and I both will."

"And who would you choose?"

"I would choose Seth. There is no way I'm going to help my brother win a fight that he was destined to lose. And...I cant lose Seth. And I don't think Felix wants to lose Leah either. He speaks so highly of her. It's impossible to shut him up."

Edward stared at me for a while. He smiled slightly.

"You love Seth." he whispered. I snarled.

"If you say anything to anyone, I swear I will end you." I hissed. Edward chuckled, but nodded.

"I'm surprised no one has seen it yet. Is that where you go everyday?"

I nodded, looking away.

"Seth and I have been going out on dates sometimes, and the rest we would just..be with each other." I admitted.

"Do you like spending time with him?"

I nodded again. "Yes. It's so confusing though. Half the time, I don't even know my feelings. I just...I do love him. But..."

"But what?" Edward demanded.

I growled. "That's the problem! I don't know! I've never been in love before! No one has ever talked to me the way he did. I don't know what is going on with me. Its...its painful to be away, alright?" I snapped.

I stood.

_I'm going to the bonfire. I should be back soon okay?_

Edward nodded. We both ran our separate ways.

I jumped over the border, running towards Seth.

My destiny.

* * *

This has been the best day of my life. I should start making a list.

"Damn Seth! Your feet are huge!" Paul teased suddenly, snickering. Seth shot him a death glare. I smiled.

"Well Paul, you know what they say about guys with big feet. And uh..yours are kinda small..." I retorted.

"DAMNNNN!" Everyone sang, laughing so hard they cried. Paul glared at me, face red. I giggled.

"I'm starting to like you." Embry said. I shrugged.

"Shame, because I'll never like you." I teased.

"Burn." Jared cheered.

I rolled my eyes. Men.

Paul was still staring at me. If looks could kill...I'd be a pile of ashes.

"Bitch." Paul muttered under his breath.  
"Bastard." I snapped.  
Paul smirked. He held his hand out.

"My name is Paul. I think we are going to get along just fine." He winked. I shook his hand, laughing.

"I look forward to it."

Seth grabbed another hot dog, looking me up and down.

"Why are you wearing all black?" Sam asked, frowning. I shrugged.

"Sorry. It's a habit. And its better to blend in this way. After all, I am a creature of the night." I replied, holding a hot dog.

I shuddered. "Honestly. I don't understand how you can eat this filth." Quil took the hot dog out of my hand.

"Hey! You drink blood! You can't be talking."

I smirked.

"I've been meaning to ask you...why can't vampires eat human food? I just have to know." Emily asked.

I heard Leah snort, and she shot a death glare at her cousin. Felix wrapped an arm around Leah, kissing her head. Leah relaxed.

"I don't want to disgust anyone..." I said, laughing a little.

Emily's pregnant. And the last thing I need is for her to throw up all over me. Because if she does..I wont be able to control myself. Blood would be shed.

"No its fine." Emily said, excited. I arched an eyebrow.

Is she actually excited about vampires? Shouldnt she be hiding under her bed in fear?

"Well, vampires arent human anymore. So, we can't digest anything. When we eat food, it just sits in our stomachs. Later we have to..erm..throw it back up. It's not pleasant." I explained.

Everyone gagged, muttering.

"Does human food smell good to you?" Kim chirped. I shook my head.

"Some foods do. It depends. Like to me, cinnamon smells good because -and it's just a theory whatever we smell last while we are human is what appeal to us still when we are a part of the internally damned."

Seth frowned. Sam looked like he was dying to ask me something.

"_Sputarlo, Sam. Appena perché posso vivere per sempre non significa ho tutta la notte per sedere qui."_ I said. Everyone stared at me, mouths agate. I laughed.

"Sorry. I forgot you couldn't speak Italian. I said 'spit it out Sam. Just because I can live forever doesn't mean I have all night to sit here.'"

Sam nodded, confusion gone from his features.

"I wanted to ask you how you were turned..."

I frowned, and I pressed my lips together in a line. My action did not go unnoticed.

"You don't have to if you don't want...I just assumed you asked to be turned.." Sam said quickly, frowning.

I winced.

"No one in the Volturi had a choice. My brother and I were already dying when we were changed. My story is rather sad. Can everyone handle it?"

I looked everyone in the eyes. They nodded. I took a deep breath.

I told them my story.


	4. Jane's Story

**Translations: **

**Lei è la massima cosa che mai è successo a me. Non dimenticare di me, il Ragazzo di Lupo. La mancherò. : **You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Don't forget about me, Wolf Boy. I will miss you.

**Seth's Point of View: **

As Jane told her story, we all listened. Even Emily and the other humans. Felix looked sad, as if he didn't want to hear the story again.

"I was born...well I don't exactly know. Years weren't marked as precise as they are now. But my parents, they were cruel people. Our parents, along with the rest of the village, went out of their way to make our lives hell. Our supernatural gift shown itself while we were still human. When people were nice to us, good things happened to them. When they were mean, bad things, such as death, happened. These events were considered witch craft. Witch craft was very popular back then. Most people blamed their problems on witches. "

Jane avoided my gaze, running her fingers through the sand.

"Alec and I fled to the woods. We hunted. We survived, barely. We took care of each other. People avoided us. Anyone seen with us was killed . They called us the 'witch twins.' Or 'Satan's children.' One day, Alec and I were hunting close to the village.."

Jane paused, and you could see the anger rolling off of her. She threw a stick in the fire, and watched as the fire roared higher, colors changing.

"They caught us. My mother and father dragged Alec and I through the city. They tied us to the stake. They gave a speech..."

_"Today, brothers and sisters, we rid the world of the demon who dare come to our village! Witchery threatens us everyday! And we make no exceptions! Satan's children will pay! They will wish they have never been born! These two...MONSTERS will not be allowed to roam with us! We are human, innocent! They shall learn a lesson they shall not forget!" _

Jane gripped the log under her, fighting to stay calm.  
"We were burned. Our parents, our own flesh and blood, tied us to the stake and set us ablaze. We could do nothing. Our screams of pain, our begging...they found it amusing. Aro found us then. The humans scattered to their homes, and we were changed. A few days later..."

An evil look came over Jane's face.

"I found my mother and father. Alec and I wanted to finish them off. Tortured them, we did. My last words to her: _Now _YOU _learn a lesson you will never forget!_. We killed the entire village for revenge, making sure to make them suffer."

Jacob chose to make a comment.

"Why did you torture your parents?"

Jane's eyes flashed up to him, black and dangerous.

"I made a friend when I was human. Alec and I both did. She was nice. Her name was Mackenzie. She snuck food to us while we lived in the woods. She kept out location hidden. We were forced to watch Mackenzie burn before us. We were tied to the cross, and they held her before us. She made us promise to never forget her. She begged us to find a way to run. She told us that no matter what we do, to remember that there is always good in someone. We swore to her that she would always be our friend, and that we wouldn't forget her."

Jane stood. "Almost a thousand years later. I still kept that promise."

Jane turned, and she walked away, towards the direction the cliffs.

Sam ran after her, not bothering to explain.

"I..did you know that?" Leah choked out through her tears. I shook my head.

"She said she would tell me when the time is right.."

Felix sighed. "There is something else she has to tell you. But I guess she wants to wait until she is ready."

Paul frowned, wiping his eyes quickly. I cracked a small smile. Even Paul, the macho man, cried. Amazing.

"I would be bitter too if my parents made me watch my only friend burned, then set me ablaze." Paul admitted, watching the fire.

I looked over to where Sam and Jane had disappeared.

The waves crashed against the shore, the full moon shining down on us.

* * *

**Jane's Point of View: **

Sam stood beside me, frowning.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." he whispered.

I chuckled darkly.  
"It's not that important. I..." I sighed. "I remember my human life too clearly. I can see the things they did to people. How innocent children, innocent people were killed for no reason. I hated it. And I could do nothing about it."

Sam shook his head. "No one could. But at least..you tried right? Life isn't easy for anyone. Although in your case, it wouldn't have killed Fate to ease up on you."

I laughed.  
"Hardly. But its in the past."

Silence.

"Thank you for telling us that. It gave me a new perspective on vampires." Sam laughed lightly, turning to walk away. "I have to get back to Emily."

I frowned.

"Wait!" Sam turned to me again.

"I know...that I am part of the Volturi. And...I wont be able to stay. If I am forced to leave, promise me that you'll take care of Seth. I want him to live without me, should the time come. I...I want what's best for him. Promise me that when I am no longer here, Seth wont be reckless. He must stay alive."

Sam stared at me, stunned.

"You really care about him?" he asked, uncertainly. I nodded.

"I love him. More than my life. And should anything happen to me, I want him to be happy, no matter what. If he wants a human wife, he shall have it. He deserves happiness. And hopefully, I will be able to see his children one day. If I could not make him happy, I would want someone else to do so. I truly do love him. He has healed me. I used to be bitter, angry, hateful. I used to love putting others in pain. And now, I no longer want that for myself. I would die for him. If that is what it takes." I said, my strong, sincere.

A single tear rolled down Sam's cheek.

"I promise. You have my word Jane."

I nodded. He turned, and he walked away. I turned to the cliff. I watched as the waves hit the rocks, flowing freely. I ran back to Seth.

* * *

Seth looked up at me, eyes shining.

"Hey Jane." he said cheerfully. I smiled.

"Hey Seth. I need to hunt. Wanna come with me?"

Please say yes, I don't want to go alone.

Seth nodded, waving to his friends.

"Bye Seth! Bye Jane!" the wolves chorused, whistling and waving to us. Seth and I walked through the woods, towards the Cullen house.

"So, what did you and Sam talk about?" Seth asked, curious. I looked away.

"Just some stuff. Nothing you should worry about, until the time comes."

"Why do you always say that? 'When the time comes.' I lack patience." he teased.

I laughed. "Now is not the time for you to be worrying. Sam will tell you when the time is right."

I attacked an elk, snapping its neck and drinking the putrid smelling blood. I didn't like drinking animal blood, but it made life easier for Seth and I. And, I didn't want to cause trouble with Carlisle.

A twig snapped. I spun, and saw Seth thrown into a tree. His leg snapped. I looked up. A large, furry creature glared down at me, smiling grimly.

"Jane.." the best rumbled, reaching for me. I dodged his attack, grabbed Seth, and ran.

"Pain."

The creature went down, but several more jumped through the trees. I could see the Cullen house ahead. I set Seth down by the river, the beast sniffing around for us a while back.

I realized something.

Both of us wouldn't make it out alive. Only one of us. One. One. The words echoed in my head. I would lose my life. For Seth. The words I said to Sam seemed more real suddenly, forcing me to make a choice. As a beast looked up and saw us, I made it.

I chose Seth.

I picked him up, kissed him. I quickly took off my Volturi crest and put it around his neck.

"I love you. _Lei è la massima cosa che mai è successo a me. Non dimenticare di me, il Ragazzo di Lupo. La mancherò._ " I whispered urgently. I threw him across the river just as arms grabbed my neck from behind.

I screamed.

I slipped into the darkness.

**Seth's Point of View: **

Jane's screams were cut short as her head dropped from her shoulders, rolling into the river.

I cried. I screamed. I sobbed. She was gone. She just...she risked her life for me. It hit me.

She knew.  
She knew she wouldn't make it out alive. She chose me.

The beast lunged for me, but Felix tackled it, staking it through the heart. Emmett and Jasper did the same to the pack that was close behind. Carlisle grabbed Jane's head, and tried to put her back together.

Emmett and Jasper held me back as I felt a shudder rip through my spine.

**Leah's Point of View: **

Jane is dead. Seth sobbed, thrashing and screaming against Emmett and Jasper. Jasper's power wasn't working against Seth. Edward suggested sleeping medicine. He stabbed it into Seth's neck. But Seth fought it. I have never seen Seth so broken. Not even when dad died. The pack broke through the trees, jaws dropping as they saw Jane's headless body.

But Sam did the unexpected.  
He broke down in tears. He fell to his knees. Edward was at his side, demanding answers.

"She...She made me promise.." Sam choked out, sobbing. Edward shot a look towards me. I shook my head. I didn't know what he was talking about. Jane and Sam talked at the cliff, but it was too far out of range for me to hear.

"She..She said she would give her life for Seth. If the time came." Sam whispered. Emily wrapped her arms around Sam, crying.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Jane gave her life for Seth? I looked at Seth. I hugged him.

"Tell me." I whispered. Seth looked up at me, eyes dropping from Jasper and the medicine.

"She knew Leah.. She knew." he mumbled.

"She knew what, Seth?"

Seth sobbed into my chest.

"She _knew_ Leah! She saw them attack. She knew we both wouldn't make it out alive. She threw me across the river. She didn't make it." I froze.

I don't understand. Jane, Volturi's most prized member, risked her life for a 'mutt' as she called it. She lost her head. She...she died for Seth. She did it without a second thought. She knew she wouldn't make it out alive and yet she still chose Seth. I didn't have an answer. Why? Why would she get herself killed for him? What did she have to gain? Why... I cried harder. I knew why. Jane was a shell. A bitter hard shell-like myself. Then she met Seth . She saw the light. Sure, she was a vampire, but she was willing to change her diet to be with him. They went out on dates, kissed, and she gave him her necklace. There was only one answer. One answer that was right in front of us.

She loved him.


	5. Journey

**Carlisle's Point of View: **

Scared. Horrified. Defeated. Pained. Pity. Hatred.

I feel all these emotions at once, and I apologize to Jasper since he has to feel it too.

Jane's head reattached. That's the good news.

The bad news?

Well...she wont wake up. She wont react to anything. Seth tried talking to her, begging for her to wake up. Nessie tried to show Jane pictures. Edward said her mind is no more, as if every part of her died when her head came off. I waited outside the door, listening to Seth's sobs. It pained me to see him like this.

Seth is like a son to me. I know he felt left out that everyone else imprinted. But now, he imprinted. And now, Jane is dead, losing her life to protect him. I can't hide my amazement. I mean, Jane doesn't care about anyone except Aro and Alec, and that's for personal reasons. But out of no where, she just...I shook my head. It's too much to comprehend.

Alice called us down to the living room.

"I have to tell everyone...she had a reason for doing this." Alice whispered.

Silence. Reason?

"Alice you knew she had feelings for Seth?" Esme asked, taking my hand. I held her close, squeezing her hand for comfort.

Alice nodded, pain permanently etched into her eyes.

"Jane told me. That day she asked if I could go hunting with her?" Alice began, her voice weak as if she would break any second. "Jane...she told me she loved him. She said she was afraid though. She is part of the Volturi, after all. She didn't want to think about when she had to leave him to go back to Italy. She...We made a plan. I helped with the first date. I got her dressed..everything. I...Jane is like a sister to me. I saw a side of her that no one else has. She truly did love Seth. As she told Sam, she said the same to me. She would do anything for him. Even if it means her only other option is death. Sam and I made a promise. A promise to take care of Seth, should anything happen to her. And I plan to keep that promise. She didn't deserve this."

Esme was already sobbing before Alice finished speaking. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice, telling her that it was going to be okay. But it wasn't. I slowly sat down on the recliner.

Why wasn't she waking up? And what would I tell Aro? Alec went hunting, he doesn't even know yet. I stood up again.

"I will do everything in my power to protect Seth. Alice, call Alec. Find a way to keep him away for a while. Send Nessie and Emmett, it might give him a motivation. Rosalie, get Felix. We must tell Aro. Esme, Edward, and Bella, get Seth to eat. He needs to be ready to graduate in two months. Jane wanted Seth to be taken care of, that is what we will do. I swear to it." I ordered, taking out my cell phone.  
Felix gave me the number, and he watched me with false interest. I touched his shoulder.

"I know she was like a sister to you Felix," I whispered. "We will get through this. Trust me."

Felix nodded, taking a shaky breath. "I trust you."

I called Aro.

**Aro's Point of View: **

"Master, the phone is ringing. It is Carlisle. He says it is an emergency." Chelsea murmured, handing me a cell phone. I took the phone confused.

What could be this much of an emergency that he could not call the front lobby first? It was that urgent?

"Aro, old friend. I have terrible news. Are you sitting down?" Carlisle asked, voice shaking.

"Carlisle what is wrong? You sound on the verge of tears!" I exclaimed. I heard sobbing in the background. Alice?

"Aro...Children of the Moon attacked us. Jane is dead."

I saw red.

**Jane's Point of View: **

_I opened my eyes, looking around. I looked at the ground, shocked. _

_Clouds? Right. So, I'm just sitting on clouds, about two million feet in the air? Well, this might be a fall I wont survive. _

_I stood, smoothing out my dress. I walked to a mirror, looking at myself. _

_I wore a long, elegant red gown, red heels, gold jewelry, and my hair hung loosely, the wind whipping it around my face._

_I stepped back. My eyes, red, stared back at me._

_"Jane.." _

_I spun, ready to attack. I looked at the woman, scared. Where the hell am I?_

_"You are in between the worlds, dear one." the woman croaked, taking my hand. I relaxed._

_She led me away to a large field, filled with people. People waved to me, saying hello, saying sorry._

_What. The. Hell._

_"Um...no offense. But where am I?"_

_The woman laughed. It sounded like Christmas bells, tinkling and bright,  
"I already told you. We are in between. These other souls, are trying to find their way. They stand in line to await judgement. My name is Mary."_

_Mary. Jesus's mother?_

_Mary laughed again. "Yes, I am his mother. I like to help people find their way. I do believe you would do nicely in heaven."_

_I rolled my eyes.  
"I don't belong in heaven. I killed people. I ruined lives, I am a vampire. Vampires don't belong in a place like heaven. I can't."_

_Mary stared at me for a while. I took the time to asses her. Long, flowing brown hair, big brown eyes. A long white dress, white flats. She's taller than me, but she seemed young. Very wise beyond her years._

_"Dear one, I cannot choose for you. But I have been watching you closely." she mused, skipping off to a field and dropping gracefully to sit, surrounded by flowers._

_Watching me? So she has seen the things I have done? Well, the bad out weighs the good. I highly doubt I would be allowed into such a prestigious place. I did not belong. I can admit that._

_"Tell me Jane, what do you think you deserve?:"_

_I thought about it. What did I deserve? I took a deep breath._

_"As much as I would love to go to heaven, I don't really think I should. I have done many bad things. I killed without mercy, I hurt others for fun...I even killed my own parents for revenge. Even though what my parents and the villagers did was wrong, I should have known better than to stoop down to that level. I should have been the better person and walked away. But I didn't. I understand I saved Seth's life, but that was one good thing I did. I hardly think I deserve to get special treatment like the other angels. Although I am sad that I died, I do believe I deserved it. And even if I died, I'm glad I died protecting someone I love. I can only hope his friends and family will watch over him for me. I only wish for his happiness. His health. That is all I want." I murmured, a tear rolling down my cheek._

_A tear? Vampires don't cry. _

_Mary stared at me, tears of her own streaming out of her eyes.  
"You, my dear, just passed a test many have failed."_

_"A test? I wasn't aware I was being evaluated..." I muttered, not bothering to wipe my tears away._

_Mary smiled, holding my hands gently in between hers.  
"Jane. You died. Many people prefer heaven, but you, you have been able to admit to yourself that you don't deserve it. You know that your actions have a consequence, and yet you still choose to be honest, even when it means you would be thrown in hell. Many have failed that test. You, Jane, you! Jane...I have no words for what you just said. It was amazing. Marvelous. Honest. To be able to admit to yourself that you are in the wrong takes great courage. You have passed. Another option has opened."_

_Another option?! Another option?! _

_I gripped her hand tighter, eyes wide.  
"Please tell me." I begged, sobbing. _

_Mary rubbed my shoulder, beaming.  
"There is a bridge nearby. You may cross it. But I must tell you, the journey back to your life will be hard. Are you willing to take that risk?"_

_Am I willing to die to get across that bridge? Am I willing to risk everything? Am I?_

_"I am ready."_

**Seth's Point of View: **

_1 Month Later. _

Pain. Jane. Pain. Jane. Pain. Pain. Pain...Pain

All I feel is the pain. All I can see is grey, darkness drowning out the light. I stared at the wall, wishing for death. Anything to be with Jane. Her name brought pains to my entire body, it felt as if I was burning.

I enjoyed the pain. I bask in it. It may kill me in the end, so be it, but I love the pain.

"Why do you like the pain Seth?" Jasper whispered, appearing at my side.

I couldn't look at him.  
"The pain is my only reminder that she was real. That I didn't imagine her."

"You were at her funeral yesterday. Was that not real enough for you?" he asked.

I chuckled darkly.  
"I could have been dreaming. I want to remember her, even if it kills me."

**Felix's Point of View: **

I stared at Seth from across the room. He talked to Jasper, paying me no mind. I felt the pain ripple through me. Leah sat beside me, asleep in my arms. Leah eased the pain, but it could not go away.

Who was Jane you ask? Well.

Jane Volturi. She was my sister. Sure, she enjoyed putting me on my hands and knees in pain, but I still loved her. She talked to me about anything. Everything. She was small, deadly. She cared about her family, she just had a hard time showing it. She enjoyed Chess, dancing, reading, playing any instrument she could find. She had a beautiful smile, but she didn't show it. Her laugh sounded like bells, wind chimes, light and happy. She loved her brother, Alec. And soon, on our mission, she came to love Seth too,

Alice and I knew of her relationship with Seth. We kept it hidden, under her orders. But I knew she loved Seth. She spoke so highly of him, always smiling when she came home after spending the day with him. She would laugh, rarely using her powers as we were here. Jane adored fashion, and sometimes I let her dress me. I have to admit, Jane had style. She made me look good.

I laughed half heartedly, remembering how many makeovers she gave me back in Italy. I always knew that she liked me better than Demetri, although Demetri was also like her brother. She would make me laugh. Her dark humor was appreciated at times, since the castle was often filled with sadness and despair.

I remember when she told me of her first kiss with Seth. She was beaming. Her smile almost blinded me. She..She had loved it. I look at Seth now, and all I see is a boy broken by her death.

They were in love. Never able to leave each other's side for more than a few hours. I was the only one who knew of the nights that Seth would spend in Jane's room. They didn't do anything, but he held Jane in his arms as he slept. Jane would pretend to sleep. She would tell me that whenever nights like that happened, she would spend the night thinking about Seth, Leah and I.

_I sat in Jane's room, Seth's wet dog smell lingering on the now empty bed, I leaned against the red wall, watching Jane with a smile on my face._

_"Have fun last night Jane?" I asked, smirking. Jane threw a pillow at me. I laughed. Jane giggled, moving beside me. _

_She played in my hair, running her fingers through it. _

_"What did you 'dream' about last night?" I whispered. Jane got quiet, staring up at me with her big red eyes._

_She seemed nervous.  
"Last night, I thought about our future. I imagined Seth and I married. I imagined You and Leah with a few kids, maybe even the same for me and Seth, if it was possible. We were all married. Our houses were on a private island, not far from Alaska. Our front yard was filled with the most beautiful, colorful flowers I have ever seen. Seth and I twirled around, dancing and laughing. Leah and you climbed the trees, racing each other to the top. We never aged. We had forever. We ALL did." she whispered, releasing my hair, staring out the window. _

_I smiled.  
"No amount of time with them will be enough. Forever is what we've got, we gotta enjoy it while we can."_

_Jane shrugged, eyes sad. I lifted her chin, looking into her eyes._

_"Look at me Jane. Even though they might not have forever, we have _NOW_. We can enjoy what we can, do what we do, see what we see. No point looking at all the downfalls."_

_Jane smiled. "Of course not Felix." _

_"Love you Pipsqueak." I said, hugging her._

_She laughed, eyes shining.  
"I love you too Hulk."_

**Jane's Point of View: **

_Mary and I ran through the bright forests. Well, flew is more of an accurate description. _

_It felt as if I was running. The speed is amazing!_

_Mary motioned for me to stop at the edge of an ocean, and we stared down in it. _

_Mary turned to me, frowning._

_"Jane. This journey will be dangerous. I cannot promise your return to earth, or that you will survive at all! Not many people have been granted this option, and those who have haven't made it past the ocean. Each of these challenges are made for certain people. They make you see your worst fears. Make you live them. You must learn something, and don't ever forget. Are you listening?"_

_I nodded. Mary looked nervous._

_"The things they make you see are an illusion. If you cannot remember that, you will die. You seem like a nice girl Jane. I hope you and Seth meet again." Mary lifted into the air, disappearing. I got on a boat, and the boat started its trek across the water._

_The sky darkened and the thunder boomed, hurting my ears. The lightening cracked, hitting the boat. I screamed as mermaids with sharp teeth and long nails dragged me under the water. I choked on the water, struggling to make my way back to the top. The dress made it harder, and the mermaids tore at my flesh hungrily._

_Mary's words echoed in my head.  
__**"It is an illusion. It is not real."**_

_I closed my eyes. _

_I was __**not**__ getting dragged underwater by mermaids.  
I was __**not**__ choking on water. _

_It isn't real. I floated to the top, gasping for air. A small camp was set up on a small island, letting me know that I passed the first challenge. I nodded, dragging my body out of the water. The camp, thankfully was a small cabin._

_After I took a shower, I went out and sat on the sand. My new clothes were a lot easier to move in. Jeans and a t-shirt. I also wore a leather jacket._

_I watched the dark waves crash against the shore. The sun set, letting the moon come out. I went inside the cabin, falling into a dreamless sleep as the sounds of the waves sang me to sleep._

**Seth's Point of View: **

I walked the halls of school, not really seeing or feeling anything. All I saw was darkness. Jane was my light. My sun. My life. And now she is rotting away in a coffin for saving me.

I sank into my seat, swallowing the bile that so desperately wanted to come out.

"Seth." Embry whispered, shaking my shoulder. I kept my head down on the desk.

"Seth!" Embry said, louder. I ignored him.

Why can't anyone just leave me alone? I felt my mind snap. I couldn't handle the pain anymore. I needed to run. Get away. I jumped to my feet, leaving my stuff and Embry behind.

I ran out of school, running into the woods. I phased, and I tore through trees, looking. Searching. Not for Jane. She wasn't coming back. I imagined it, but I didn't expect it. Nope, I was looking for that field.

The field on the mountain where Jane and I went after our first date. We sat up there and we talked for hours.

I broke through the trees, letting out an agonotized howl as I caught whiff of her old scent. I sat next to a rock. The same rock Jane sat on. The same one she sang to me on. I winced, tears freeing themselves from behind my eyelids.

Jane. I miss you. I need you.

I knew she couldn't hear me. But hey, I can try can't I?

I stayed in the same spot for hours, not moving, barely breathing.

I remember how at her funeral, I said one last thing, touching her grave that was behind the Cullen house.

_I love you. _

* * *

**Sam's Point of View: **

I kept my promise. Sure, I couldn't make the pain go away for Seth, but I made sure he ate. I made sure he went to school.

I did it for Jane. Her words rang around in my head.

_I only care for his happiness. I would die for him, if that's what it takes. _

I wiped away a tear as I stared at the ocean. The waves crashed against the cliffs. The same cliff we had been at.

_I truly do love him. More than my life._

She loved him. And she had died to protect him. I thought back to that night. Seth kept saying "She knew. She KNEW!"

Knew what? I realized what he meant.

Jane knew what she was going up against. They caught her by surprise, and yet, she still found a way to save Seth. What did she know? She knew that both of them wouldn't make it out alive. She made a split second decision, and she knew what would happen. Yet, she did it anyway.

I can't say I blame her. I would have done the same, should Emily be put in danger.

But Jane had _died_. I couldn't escape it. Its been a month since her death. Seth has gotten worse. He was walking on crutches when Alec came back. Alec almost tore Seth's throat out. And did Seth fight back? Of course not. He assumed that if he died, he would see Jane again.

Crazy, but yet, I would have done the same.

That day when Alec attacked Seth, Felix lost it. He almost tore Alec's head off.

_"Alec! Think about Jane! She would not want you to kill him!"_ Felix had screamed after ripping Alec's arms off.

Alec spit at Felix, but didn't answer. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking.

Each day, I feel the guilt. The pain. The anger. The pity.

Jane, evil as she was, did not deserve to die.

She showed her true form when she saved Seth. I mean, her _head_ came off! I think that says a little something.

Seth had lost his sanity. He often talked about her as if she was still here. He talked to himself, then claimed Jane was with him. Carlisle had to give him medicine. It eased the mind, but sometimes the hallucinations came back.

Like at the funeral.

_Seth stared at her coffin, eyes wide, red. _

_As Carlisle said a few words on Jane's behalf, Seth broke on the inside. I could see it. As everyone said their statements, they left to give Seth some time alone. I stayed. Jasper leaned against a tree, nodding in my direction. I nodded back._

_We watched as Seth dropped to his knees._

_"Jane I'm so sorry." Seth whispered, his voice cracking. Tears rolled off his cheeks, and hit the ground. "If I had been paying attention..." Seth shook his head. "You shouldn't have to die for me Jane."_

_Seth placed a sunflower, Jane's favorite flower, at the head of her coffin. _

_"I love you."_

I choked back a sob. I didn't need to be an empath like Jasper to feel his pain. It was quite easy really. I just imagined Emily in Jane's place. Yeah, its kinda hard to forget after that. Seth wouldn't smile. Wouldn't laugh. Jacob had to Alpha Command him to eat and sleep, even go to school. We made Seth come with us on the weekends. If we didn't, he would just stare at the wall for the entire day, eyes zoned out as he 'talked' to Jane.

I turned, and ran back home to Emily.

As I turned to my driveway, I couldn't help but think of Seth and how he may never have happiness again.

* * *

**Jane's Point of View: **

_Its been a week. A week that I have been walking through these ruined woods. The scorched trees still stood, burnt leaves falling from their almost extinct branches. _

_I took a deep breath. This will be my second challenge. _

_I took a step out of the forest, regretting it instantly. _

_Hands grabbed me, and they dragged me up to a stage. As I opened my eyes, I realized why it seemed so familiar. Those were the woods Alec and I hid in. I looked beside me, and I saw Mackenzie burning, telling me things that I would need in the future._

_I forgot why I was here._

_"Mackenzie no!" I screamed, kicking against the strong hands that pinned me down. They tied me to the stake, grinning as Mackenzie turned to nothing but ash before my eyes. I gasped for air, fighting pointlessly against the knots that held me in place. Alec begged our parents for mercy, screaming and crying. _

_My mother looked me in the eyes. She smiled._

_"It'll be a lesson that shall not soon forget!" she cheered, raising the torch over her head. She touched me with the flames. _

_I screamed._

_The burning. The pain. I couldn't see. I could see myself slipping toward death. No. Please God no!_

_**"It's an illusion. None of it is real."**_

_I forced my eyes open, gasping for air as the stage and flames disappeared, dropping me onto the ground._

* * *

**Aro's Point of View: **

_1 Week later..._

I slumped in my seat. My throne no longer held interest to me. Jane had died. She had suffered for love. Something she has lacked for over a thousand years.

That boy, Seth I believe..his thoughts were so pure. So full of praise and worry for those around him. I could not allow harm to come to him. He was nothing but innocent. His love for Jane was amazing. It amazed me, even in my depressed state.

Marcus was more out of it than usual. He admitted that although Jane was cruel at times, she was like a niece to him. Family.

I winced, and I closed my eyes.

I felt the pain creeping up on me.

Even Caius was sad about Jane's death. He vowed vengeance on the entire population of werewolves. For once, I agreed. I don't care which one did it. They should all burn in hell. I lose Jane, my poor little daughter.

Oh how I missed her dark humor, and witty remarks. I missed the evil grins she and Caius would share.

I sighed.

Jane. Why did you not awaken?

* * *

**Jane's Point of View: **

_I woke up in a field. I frowned. I slowly sat up, confused._

_I stood, my legs shaking slightly.  
I am in no condition for a third challenge. But I knew it would come. I am not ready for it. Did this happen on purpose? I must say, its rude to make me play a game when I feel as if I am going to drop from sleep deprivation._

_I finally looked around, and I swear if I had a heart beat, it would stop. _

_A battle. The Volturi against the Cullen's and the wolves. We were losing. _

_Jacob and Renesmee got away. I looked, and I saw Alec, closing in on Seth from behind. I gasped. _

_Alec got his arms around Seth, and Seth growled and struggled to get free. _

_I wouldn't get to Seth fast enough. I was too far away. Too weak to fight anyone off. I would do anything to protect Seth, even if it meant hurting my own flesh and blood. So, I only had one option left. And dammit, I was gonna take it. I did the one thing I do best. I looked at Alec._

_"Pain."_

I opened my eyes.


	6. Wide Awake

**Jane's Point of View: **

I gasped for air. Oh. My. Gosh. I'm alive. I...I looked to my sides. I'm alive and I'm inside a box...awesome.

Okay. Well, to see if I'm still a vampire, I need to test it. I took a deep breath. I kicked the lid of the coffin, and smiled when a large hole broke through. Solid gold, and I created a hole. I still got it. I clawed my way through the dirt, and finally made it to the top. I looked around. What the hell?

I was buried in the back of the Cullen house? Did they have a freaking funeral for me? Well damn! I wasn't aware that I was that important. I shook my head. I didn't have time to worry about that. I ran into the main house. Empty. Nice, I'm all alone.

I quickly jumped in the shower, trying to formulate a plan.

I had to admit, I felt a little discombobulated. Waking up in a coffin after a few months really takes a lot out of you.

Clothes. Alright, something comfortable. Black sweat pants, red tank top, black hoodie. I needed to blend in if needed. I got dressed, walking around the house.

Where is everyone?  
I would like to talk to Carlisle soon. I mean, I saw MARY and I had these three challenges...I smiled. I think Carlisle would like to know that heaven and hell are very much real. And Edward would like to hear that his parents are in heaven. I saw them wave to me from the gate. I laughed slightly.

And Rosalie! Oh, she would have a field day when I told her Royce tried to claw his way out of hell, only to have Satan drag him back under.

Good times. Good times.

I left the house.

Seth.

The pain hit me, and it was so strong that I fell to my knees.

Seth.

How did he survive with this?

Seth.

Did he hate me?

Seth.

Does he have another girl? Human?

I shakily got to my feet, and ran through the forest.

It's a little after three o'clock. He would be home now. I needed to see. To make sure.

If he had a human girlfriend, I would not interfere. If that is what brings him happiness, I will let him have it. But...I would be jealous. I wish...I forced myself to stop thinking about it. It doesn't matter what I want. It's about Seth.

I jumped the treaty line, and I jumped from tree to tree so the wolves wouldn't catch my scent too easily. I jumped out the woods and landed in the middle of the street. It started to rain. Like, pouring down raining.

I stood there, staring at Seth's house in fear. I couldn't find the strength to move forward. The pain in my chest was screaming at me now, trying to get to Seth. I didn't move. The rain soaked me. My hair matted to my face and head, and my make-up is most likely running down my face making me look like a raccoon.

Seth opened the door, garbage bag in hand. His skin was pale, his eyes dark and lifeless. He put the trash in the trash bin.

That's when he looked up.

His eyes widened when he saw me. Color returned to his face.

"Jane." he choked out, tears streaming out of his eyes. I ran towards him, and he towards me.

I jumped in his arms. Seth. My Seth.

"I love you. Forever." I whispered, clinging to him as if my life depended on it. Seth sobbed, lifting me off the ground and crushing me to him.

After a few minutes, Seth found the will power to come back in the house. He carried me to his room.

"Jane. Do you have any idea..." Seth couldn't even finish his sentence. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I just..." I looked away.

"Just what?"

I didn't want to answer. Slowly, Seth started kissing me. On my lips, cheek, creating a line from my forehead to my jaw line. From my jaw line to my chest. He's going to squeeze it out of me. Damn him, he's good. His hands traveled to my waist, his lips at my neck.

"Won't you tell me?" he whispered. I trembled.

"N-N-No."

Seth smiled. I panicked. If I had a heart, I could only imagine how fast it would be beating right now.

Seth's slowly took off my jacket. He rubbed his hands over my arms.

"Why not?" Seth murmured, sucking on my neck. I gripped the bed sheets. Seth is doing this on purpose! Dear god he's making me want to jump his bones! And its working. God damn.

"It's not important..." I stammered.

Seth's grin got wider. He took off my tank top, and I forgot that I didn't put on a bra. Seth kissed his way down the valley, getting closer and closer to..I closed my eyes. Don't think. Ignore it. Ignore it.

"I'd say its pretty important..." Seth whispered, slowly taking off my pants. His hands left a tingly feeling all over me. I moaned.

I noticed that Seth didn't have much on either. Only shorts. God how I wanted to take off those shorts...  
Dear Lord here I am, being teased by a werewolf. Amazing. I can always tell the future generation my story! Not.

I was left in nothing except my underwear. I grabbed Seth's shorts and ripped them to shreds. I couldn't take it anymore. I _needed _him.

Seth pinned me to the bed.

* * *

I watched Seth sleep. I trembled, clutching the bed sheet to me tighter. Last night...it felt _so_ good. I actually feel tired. Which is strange since I'm a vampire. And you know what else? I am sore. Very sore. I didn't know it was possible. Its kind of hard to be sore when you're a vampire. But Seth was amazing. I moved my leg and winced.

Yeah, still sore. Very, very sore.  
I took a shaky breath, watching Seth.

I wonder what he's dreaming about?

**Seth's Point of View: **

_Her back arched, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. _

_She screamed and thrashed under me, begging me for more. I pounded into her harder. Faster. _

_"Seth!" she wailed, the headboard snapping in half. _

_"Oh..right there...Seth don't stop please." she begged, nails scratching my back. _

_Harder._

_Faster. _

_Groan._

_Moan. _

_Harder._

_Scream._

_We did it all. _

_Jane screamed again.  
"Seth right there! Oh god...oh god Seth I'm...I'm..." she couldn't get the words out. She came, over all the sheets and my leg. She whimpered, gripping my shoulders._

I slowly opened my eyes. Holy shit. Did we...did I...did she...? Hilarious. Just imagine Alec's face when he found out that I took his sister's purity. I snickered.

I am so dead.

**Jane's Point of View: **

Seth snickered. I looked over at him.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

Seth laughed again, harder. He shook his head.

"I was just thinking about how I'm going to lose my life soon. I mean, when Alec finds out that I took your innocence..." Seth laughed again. I laughed too.

Yeah, he is so dead.

"And what about me?! Leah will have my glorious mane ripped out of my head!"

Seth chuckled. He slowly sat up, wincing.

I frowned.

"We should go see Carlisle..I think I broke something. Sorry." I whispered, kissing his chest. Seth laughed lightly.

"I'm perfectly fine Jane."

Fine? FINE?! He couldn't even get up! Well, I can't be one to talk since i can't even move my legs without feeling pain. Slowly, we both rose to our feet. Seth and I looked at each other, jaws dropped. Seth is covered in scars, bleeding in several places, bruises...I flinched. I couldn't even imagine how I looked. Seth gently grabbed my hand, and led me to the bathroom. We looked in the mirror. Yes, I looked horrible.

My skin was cracked in different places, hair all wet and matted, dark circles under my eyes, and I'm missing a piece of flesh from my neck. Seth had bite marks. I couldn't help it. I laughed. I laughed hard. I didn't stop laughing.

Seth stared at me, confused. I giggled.  
"Imagine how this seems. A vampire and a werewolf nearly killed each other because they tried to have a physical relationship." I explained, smirking.  
Seth rolled his eyes.

"Take a shower with me." Seth whispered in my ear, pulling the door closed and locking it.

* * *

I looked in the mirror again. Alright. I looked better. Clean hair, perfect skin, flesh and cracks healed and gone. Seth looked better too. As if it never happened. I smiled. I looked down at my clothes. Seth picked them out for me. Yes, I know right? He said I owed him for damaging his pretty face. I rolled my eyes.  
I have to admit, I looked...nice.

A mini pink dress. It was one of those dresses that are all loose at the bottom, and that twirl and spin with your every movement. The twist was that when I twirled, fake flames lit up on the bottom of the dress. Like Katniss in the hunger games! Nice right? The flames were blue though.

My heels, pink. Matched the dress. Hair is pinned back in a bun, silver earrings and necklace tied to me.

I dressed Seth.

Black dress pants, red polo shirt, Jordans for sneakers. And I brushed his hair. I had to enjoy it while it lasted!

"Ready to go?" Seth called from downstairs.

"Yeah!"

I skipped down the steps, taking his hand.  
"Wolf Man, how are we getting there?" I asked, smiling. Seth chuckled.

"We, my dear, are running. Or, I'm running. You're riding on my back."

I smirked.  
"That's not the only thing I'll be riding." I whispered, waggling my eyebrows. Seth growled playfully, pulling me closer to him. I pushed him away, giggling.

"Now now, self-control Mr. Clearwater. Self control." I advised, winking. Seth groaned, disappearing in the trees. I followed suit.

* * *

Seth looked at me. I stared back.

"Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Seth nodded. I gripped his hand tighter, and Seth opened the front door of the Cullen's house.

Vampires, werewolves, and imprints stared at us in shock, frozen in place as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

I guess I should speak.

"So...I'm alive!" I said, my voice shaking. Seth wrapped his arms around my waist.

Then they hit me.

Like really HIT me.

Everyone jumped on me and Seth, hugging and sobbing and crying. Too many tears. Ew.

Seth managed to get away, waving to me teasingly from the couch.

"Having fun Jane?" he called over the noise. I flicked him off.

"You get none for a week."

His face dropped.  
"You can't do that!"

"Really?" I asked. "I just did."

Paul snickered. Of course he would catch on. He was born dirty minded.

"Aw, our little Sethy finally got laid!" Paul crowed, ruffling Seth's hair. I hissed.

"I just brushed that you moron!" I screamed.

Snickers went around the room.

"You let her brush your hair?!" Jared gasped.

"Whipped!" Emmett yelled along with the wolf pack.

Seth shrugged.  
"She let me pick her clothes out. She wanted something in return." Seth said, pulling me down onto his lap.

I grinned.

Images of what happened last night flashed through my mind. I giggled. Edward gagged.

"I'd rather not see Seth like that again Jane." he muttered, disgusted. Seth smiled.

Edward screamed and ran out the room.

Rosalie arched an eyebrow. "What did you do to him?"

"I was just remembering what happened in the shower this morning..." Seth's voice trailed off, winking at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"I will end you." I threatened, not meaning it. Someone grabbed me from behind.

"Jane!" Felix cheered, spinning me around and crushing me to him. I hugged him back.

"Yeah yeah yeah I missed you too Felix. Can I breath now?"

Felix laughed. "Sorry."

Leah smiled, then gently hugged me.

"Welcome back Jane."

I gasped.

"Who are you and what.."

My gaze traveled to her stomach. I kept my face blank.

No. She...

Her stomach bulged slightly, the shirt struggling to keep it concealed. It was times like these that I wished I could burst into tears. So, she got a baby? And what did I have to give Seth? Nothing. I failed him.

I backed away, eyes wide.

Leah and Felix beamed. Felix rubbed her stomach softly.

"Amazing right?" Felix asked, clearly excited.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't say or do anything. How? What have I done to deserve this? If I was human, or even half human I would be able to give Seth a child. I couldn't give him anything. I am trapped in this sixteen year old body. Frozen. Never moving forward.

I ran.

**Rosalie's Point of View: **

I ran after Jane.

I knew how she felt.

Having to watch someone else live the dream you wanted. Having to just sit there, because you can no longer follow your dreams.

I wanted a child. I wanted to give Emmett something like that. But I didn't spend a lot of time worrying about it. I mean, neither of us were aging. We had each other. But what about Jane? What did she have?

Seth is still human, in a way. Jane is immortal. So when Seth dies, what will happen to Jane? Did anyone bother to think about that? Just think, what will Jane be doing with herself eighty years from now? Because chances are, Seth will meet his peaceful end, closing his eyes and flying up to the heavens. And where will Jane go? Aro wont kill her. Alec would rather make a fur coat out of Seth then kill his sister. And Felix..he's too attached to Jane to cause her any purposeful harm.

Jane wanted to give Seth all she could before he died. Before he was taken from her in the worst possible way. And she couldn't. And having to watch Leah and Felix beam at their unborn child...it was simply too much.

I knew how she felt.

I knew how it felt to feel like nothing. To feel as if you don't matter. I know how it feels to want something _so_ bad, but you will never get it.

I ran after Jane.


	7. Expecting

**Jane's Point of View: **

Its been two weeks since my talk with Rosalie. I viewed her a bit differently now.

We both wanted a child, something we would kill for. And yet, both of us were stuck like this, a vampire forever.

_"I know how you feel Jane. I would love to give Emmett a child, to be surrounded by our grandchildren...Emmett gray haired by my side..." Rosalie whispered from the tree branch below me. I looked down._

_She understood.  
I sighed.  
"I just...Seth shouldn't have imprinted on me! I lack the ability to reproduce. I can't give him anything."_

_Rosalie nodded, staring up at me.  
"He has you. That should be enough." _

I sighed. A week. A week of Seth and I destroying the house in a passion filled rage.

Seth is out on patrol now, and he's going to be away until midnight.

I trudged to the bathroom, and I looked in the mirror.

What the...

I stared at my stomach. It seemed..bigger. I shook it off. I'm wearing one of Seth's shirts. They are always big on me.

But then again...

I lifted the shirt.

I screamed.

My stomach bulged, almost the size of a bowling ball. I slowly laid my hands on my belly, and I froze. Something just _moved_.

I ran out the bathroom, grabbing my cell phone.

I should have called Carlisle, but he would call Seth right away.

So I called Rosalie.

_"Hello?"_

"Rosalie! I need your help! Are you alone?"

_"Jane? What's wrong? Yeah I'm alone, I'm in Seattle picking up some stuff."_

"I...Rosalie I need your help. Please, can you come get me?"

_"Jane, you're starting to scare me! What's wrong?" _

I took a deep breath. I couldn't say the word yet, I might lose my mind. I've seen vampires lose their sanity before. I didn't want to end up like that.

"My stomach grew ten inches." I whispered, horrified beyond belief.

I could hear a car door slam, and the tires squeal against the asphalt.

_"I'm on my way. Don't touch anything. Don't talk to anyone. Wait by the front door. Screw the treaty. I might have to run over a few dogs to get here, but I'll be damned if I let a pack of mutated wolves stop me. Be careful Jane."_

She hung up. I took a deep breath.

I am so dead.

* * *

Rosalie's car spun into the driveway, covered in dirt and red stuff...blood.

I ran out the door, and into the car. Rosalie stomped on the gas and we were gone.

"I'm guessing this car has seen better days?" I whispered. Rosalie laughed darkly.

"I had to run over a few dogs to get here. At one point I had to get out of the car to scrap Paul off my window shield." Rosalie muttered.

It was then that I noticed her clothes, covered in mud and blood. Ha, that rhymes.

"This better be good Jane," Rosalie hissed, gripping the steering wheel. "I left _skid marks_ in the parking lot! I have dents the size of horses in my car, and my hair is matted and wet."

I couldn't explain in words. I would surely cause a scene if I did.  
I lifted my shirt silently, turning to face her. Rosalie looked down, and screamed. She swerved, and the steering wheel snapped off.

She crashed the car.

* * *

_Darkness. Every where I look, I see darkness. Where is the light? _

_Dark..  
Darkness...  
Silence...  
Alone... _

"Jane!"

I didn't open my eyes.

"Jane please!" the voice begged, sobbing. "I'm so sorry!"

Sorry for what?

"Jane! Please Jane! Wake up!"

Who's voice was that? Voice..Voice...  
Rosalie.

"Rosalie...?" I whispered, slowly opening my eyes. My vision blurred at first, struggling to regain focus.

Rosalie sobbed, hugging me tightly.  
"I thought I killed you!" she choked out, gripping my shoulders painfully. I winced.

"Rosalie you're hurting me.."

She immediately let go. She picked me up, then looked back at her car.

I followed her gaze. Her car was totaled. We had knocked over a few trees in the process of our crashing. I clung to Rosalie. I locked my fingers around the collar of her shirt.

"Shh...Sleep Jane." she whispered, breaking out into a run.

"Sleep..."

* * *

**Rosalie's Point of View: **

Felix, Alec, and Seth are going to kill me. Why you ask? Well...it might have to do with the fact that I, a vampire, crashed a car and caused myself and Jane to fly through the front window. Usually, it would be fun. But it's not fun if you have to run through the woods carrying a pregnant vampire. She mumbled nonsense in her sleep.

I finally made it home.

I opened the door, and I pushed past everyone and rushed to Carlisle's study.

Carlisle didn't say a word, he just laid her down on the table and started to work.

Wet dog filled the air, and I felt Seth pin me to the wall, growling.

"What did you do to her?!" he roared, gripping my neck to tight my skin started to crack. Emmett grabbed his arm, and threw him down the stairs. I heard them fight, but I didn't follow. I let Edward and Jasper in, but I closed the door and locked it.

No one could see this. Thank god Carlisle's study was sound proof.

"Rosalie." Edward touched my forearm, looking into my eyes. I sobbed.

"I don't know how it happened Edward! One minute I'm in Seattle buying heels for my new dress, then Jane calls me! She told me her stomach grew ten inches! I left skid marks, _skid marks_, in the parking lot! I have dents the size of Texas in my car, and I'm covered in dog blood! I mean, I had to literally scrape Paul off my car!" I screamed, digging my nails into my scalp. "I pick Jane up, and while I'm driving, she shows me her stomach! Its the size of a bowling ball! I accidentally rip the steering wheel off, then we hit a few trees! Jane and I flew, actually _flew,_ through the front window!"

I was in hysterics now. What if she died? God no I didn't try to kill her!

"She's not dead Rosalie." Edward whispered, hugging me. I sobbed.

_Not dead? NOT DEAD? She flew out the front window shield while she is pregnant, and she hit her head on a tree. It took her ten minutes to open her eyes, and she's sleeping! We are vampires! We. Do. Not. Sleep. _

Jasper sent a wave of calm in my direction. I nodded my thanks.

I took one last look at Jane.

_I'm sorry._


	8. Are You Dead?

**Rosalie's Point of View: **

I have to admit...

When I hit Paul with my car, it had not been expected. And when I had to scrape his body off the window shield, it disturbed me, most likely for the rest of my immortal life. I mean, the blood was everywhere. That. Is. Disgusting.

Jane.

Seth almost had my head when he found out that I crashed the car. He started screaming some stuff about how vampires who have had decades of experience shouldn't be able to crash a car and do that much damage that said vampire flies through the window. Seth still didn't know that Jane is pregnant though.

Yes I said the word.

Pregnant. I wanted a child, so bad, and now Jane Volturi gets one. I am a little jealous, I can admit that. I push those feelings away and I sit next to Jane's bed.

She looks over at me, crying.

"Jane?" I whisper. "What's wrong?"

Jane stared off into space for a while.  
"I need you to do something for me, should the situation become reality."

What is she talking about? I don't like riddles. I stared at her.

She continued.  
"Carlisle doesn't know much about the baby. If it..kills me..and Seth can't handle it...I want you to take care of the baby. Name it and everything, if you want." she mumbled, slowly sitting up.

I froze. At a time like this, where her health is questionable, she's thinking about what I want? Damn. I never thought I would live to see the day of a selfless vampire. Well...Bella but she doesn't count since she always bitching and moaning over every little thing. Like that time Edward and Jane went to the mall, Bella automatically accused him of cheating. I'm proud to say that my brother left the state for two weeks, scaring Bella even more. That was a good day, yes it was.

"Do you really mean that? Maybe you're just tired..." I tried to stand, but she grabbed my wrist.

"Rosalie. You are like a sister to me. If I can't live to see my child, I want you to."

I nodded, feeling my eyes well up with the tears that would never fall.

"I hope it's a girl. I want to name her after you."

Jane laughed weakly. I smiled, stroking her hair.

We were quiet for a moment. I thought about life so far. Is this what we have left? To get what we want, only someone has to die for it? As much as I want a child, Jane's death would be tragic to me too. I mean, she wanted me, _ME_, to have her baby should anything happen to her. What have I ever done for her? Nothing. But she knew it was what I wanted, and she would give me what I wanted even if it meant her death. Well, I'll be damned if I let this girl die. She died saving Seth's life, and she was out for a month. I won't let this happen again.

I will do everything in my power to ensure her safety because whether I want a baby or not, someone having to die for it isn't the way to go.

"Is Paul dead?" Jane asked suddenly.

I chuckled.  
"Carlisle's working on him right now. Sadly, he's not dead. But I was pretty damn close."

Jane laughed.  
"I'm sure he appreciates your honesty. I wonder if it was fun to get hit by a car going 170 mph."

I rolled my eyes.  
"He cracked my window. He and his canine friends left dents in my car."

"You can always buy a new one."

"But I loved that car? So many memories..."

"By memories you mean 'Emmett and I had sex a lot in the backseat' memories."

"Are you sure you aren't a mind reader?"

"Nope. I'll leave the mind raping to Eddie."

_"Hey!_" Edward yelled from downstairs.

We burst into giggles, grinning like idiots.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" I whispered, frowning.

She looked away, most likely creating best-worst scenarios.

"I won't."

I stared at her in shock.

"Jane! He needs to know! Especially if you're going to be eating human food and having hormones all day!"

Jane flinched, and gripped the blanket tighter around her.  
"I'm scared Rosalie. What if he doesn't want the baby? He might make me get rid of it if he finds out that it's hurting me." she whimpered. I growled.

"Like I said before, I will do everything in my power to ensure your safety. Even if it means snapping Seth's neck like a twig."

I sighed.  
"I need to hunt, I'm sorry. But call me okay? I'll always be here for you."

Jane nodded, and we hugged carefully, as to not hurt her belly. I smiled.

"Rosalie?" Jane called.

I turned back around. "Yeah?"

"Did you really leave skid marks in the parking lot?"

* * *

**Jane's Point of View: **

Seth had taken me home, to La Push. To say I was terrified would be the understatement of the year. I got out the car, shielding myself from Seth. When we got inside, Seth silently pulled me to his room and sat me down on the bed, sitting next to me.

"Jane. We need to talk."  
I avoided eye contact when he said this.

"About what?"

"You've been really distant maybe. Like, I try to kiss you and you pull away. Or you start screaming at me one minute, then the next you're all over me..."

I winced.  
Pregnancy hormones are worse than I thought if I created a scene like that.

"Seth I have to tell you something." I whispered. He sighed, and turned to look at me fully.

"Tell me what?"

I grabbed his hand, and I put it on my stomach.

The baby kicked wildly.

I looked up at Seth, and I frowned at his expression. He jerked his hand back, shocked.

I felt tears in my eyes. I get up, but he grabs me and pulls me to him.

"You're pregnant?" he whispers, eyes wide. I nodded slowly.

He beamed.

Well...that was very unexpected.

"You seem...shocked." I whispered.

He laughs.  
"I didn't expect it, so yes I am shocked. Is this why Rosalie was in hysterics when she brought you to Carlisle."

I snickered.  
"Yes. She thought she killed me or something. And she kept going on about how she had to scrape Paul's skin off her car, and how her dents would never come out."

"I don't think dents are the issue. Her car is tied around the tree like a pretzel."

I giggled.

Seth kissed my neck, smiling.  
"I should punish you for keeping this a secret."

I swallowed. Punish me? Like..punishment? What...kind of punishment?

He kissed down my jaw, fingers running up and down my arms. I closed my eyes.

Please Seth. You are killing me.

"Seth.."

"Jane.."

* * *

**Rosalie's Point of View: **

After my hunt, I went to apologize to Paul.

Ha. Funny. You thought I was serious huh? Nope! I'm going to tell Paul how stupid he is for moving in front of a moving vehicle.

"Come to bless me with your presence?" Paul sneered from the hospital bed, arm in a sling and red skin.

I smirked, leaning against the wall.

"Are you mad at me, mutt?" I asked, pretending to care. He shot me a death glared. I smiled innocently.

"You hit me with your car. Yes I am mad!"

I laughed.  
"So tell me, in what subject did they teach you to jump in front of a car being driven by a vampire? Biology? Language Arts? Oh I know! Math!" I said sarcastically. He glared, but a grin played on the corner of his lips.

"I didn't expect me to hit me. But I guess blondes lack the brain cells to understand the concept of NOT hitting animals."

"I may be blonde, but I will always be smarter than you, pup."

"Nice, leech. Did you come up with that by yourself?"

We did this for the rest of the night.


	9. The Baby's Coming!

**Jane's Point of View: **

_A few months later..._

Life sucks.

Literally.

I have been throwing up everyday, ankles swollen, stomach is hug because I'm pregnant with _twins_ -kill me- and I keep having these weird temperature changes. Carlisle thinks it has to do with the baby's powers. Kill me now.

I'm sitting in the Cullen's living room right now, glaring at Seth.

"Jane." Seth pleaded. "I'm sorry!"

I ignored him.

Sure, leave me to go play video games with Paul and Jacob. I won't mind!

"Jane. Please." he begged, taking my hand.

Emmett walked in the room, snickering.

"Dude. She won't speak to you. Its called the silent treatment." He explains.

"Sounds like you've experienced it before." I teased. Emmett grinned.

"You talk to Emmett, but not to me?!" Seth yells, shaking. I arch an eyebrow.

"May I remind you that you are the reason I am sitting here with a stomach the size of mt. Rushmore? And that I am carrying two of your mutated children? Oh! And that you left me in the middle of the night to play a new video game. You're lucky I can't walk or else I would drown you in the ocean." I spat, turning away from him.

Pain flashed across his face, and he sank into the couch, tears welling up in his eyes.

Emmett's jaw dropped.

I sighed. I looked back at Seth.

He had turned away from me, but I could hear him sniffling.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He turned around, grinning like an idiot.

"Gotcha!" he yelled. Emmett roared with laughter, and Seth doubled over. I hissed, then froze.

I feel something wet...My water broke!

"Seth." I gasped. "The baby's coming."

Seth snorted.

"Whatever you say Jane."

I screamed in pain.  
"I'm serious!"

My rib snapped, and I gripped the couch, screaming.  
I hated this. Being pregnant made me human again, and these babies were going to be the death of me.

Emmett and Seth reacted immediately. In blinding speed, Carlisle had me on the medical table.

I couldn't see. My vision got blurry.

"Push Jane!" Carlisle commanded. I pushed. I screamed. I pushed again.

"Get it _out_ of me!" I screamed. I felt someone grab my hand. Seth.

"Jane I'm so sorry." he whispered, his voice strained. I gasped for air.

Carlisle's voice sounded distant. Was he getting farther away from me?

"One baby is out. Edward hold her down!"

I felt cold arms hold my arms at my sides. I thrashed, screaming and kicking against all forces.

My back arched, and I felt the second baby come out. I smelt smoke.

I was on fire.

**Edward's Point of View: **

The. Baby. Set. Jane. On. Fire.

WHAT?!  
I dumped water on her before the burns could get to serious. Seth took both babies, putting them in the cribs. One girl and one boy.  
Seth stared at me.

_Save_ her.

"I will."

I bit her neck. Carlisle bit her legs, then her arms.

She had to heal.

Three days.  
We wait.

* * *

Later than evening, I watched at Seth held his children.

His daughter gurgled, gnawing on Seth's fingers. I smiled. His son sat on Seth's lap, intrigued by Seth's tattoo on his right arm. The baby boy poked the tattoo, giggling. Rosalie watched, thoughts pained.

I frowned.

She would never have a child.

**Seth's Point of View: **

I felt eyes on me, and I looked up. Rosalie stared at my children, close to 'tears'. If she could cry. I frowned.

"Rosalie?" I said cautiously. She looked up, wincing.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to feed them?" I asked, smiling.

She grinned, squealed, and hugged me so tight I lost circulation.

She took then babies, cooing to them as she walked at vampire speed to the kitchen. Esme appeared next to me.

"That was very nice. You didn't have to do that." she said, hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged.  
"I know she always wanted kids. And since she can't, I figured she could at least get in on some of the action." I said.

"And besides, I needed a babysitter."

Esme chuckled.

"Thank you Seth! I love you!" Rosalie yelled from the kitchen.

"Love you too!" I called.

I laughed.

I befriended the psycho blonde.

Jake is gonna love this.

* * *

**Jane's Point of View: **

I opened my eyes. The burning pain is finally over. I gasped, hands flying to my stomach. The babies...MY BABIES!

I ran down the steps ramming into Carlisle. He hit the floor with a loud bang, eyes wide.

I gasped, looking around frantically.

"Seth. Babies. Burning. Death. Alive." I rambled out, unable to form correct sentences. Carlisle grabbed my shoulders, smiling.

"Amazing. It only took one day for the transformation." he murmured.

I have no clue what he is talking about, nor do I care. I need to find...

"Jane?"

I spun. Seth.

He pulled me into his arms, crushing me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him. Oh how I missed this kiss. Slow, deep, passion filled, tongues...

"Get a room!" Emmett boomed from the couch. Seth and I pulled away from each other. I looked at Rosalie, who held my children in her arms.

I slowly walked over, eyes wide.

A girl with blonde hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. Her chubby cheeks were tinted red from her blush, and her lips were pink.  
A boy, jet black hair and caramel colored skin. Dark brown eyes, chubby cheeks.

I smiled.

"I want to name our son Harry." I told Seth.

He froze, as did the other members of the Cullen's.

"Harry?" Seth choked out, close to tears. I nodded.

"Its appropriate right? We don't have to if you don't want to, I just..." I frowned. "I figured your father should be honored."

Seth nodded, a tear rolling down his cheek as he remembered his father. I looked at the girl.

"I want to name her Mackenzie." Seth declared. I spun, eyes wide.

After my best friend?

He nods, as if reading my thoughts.

I grinned.  
"Mackenzie Rosalie Clearwater. Harry Alexander Clearwater." I said, smiling.

Rosalie squealed. She passed me my babies, and I held them close to me.

I love them.

* * *

"Carlisle!" Felix burst through the door carrying a very pregnant Leah.

"She's not going to make it upstairs Carlisle. Do it here." I whispered, putting down my novel.

I picked up Mackenzie, and Seth gave Harry to me.

I understood. Seth wanted to be there for his sister. I nodded.

"Go."

I walked outside, walking a little ways past Edward and Bella's cottage to get to my own.

I put the babies in their crib, smiling as Harry sucked his thumb as he drifted off. Mackenzie clutched her teddy bear, yawning. Her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

I smiled.

Aro would be here soon. He wanted to meet his grandchildren. And so would the pack. Sam wanted to make sure they didn't go on a killing spree. I doubt that happening though. Mackenzie and Harry like blood and human food the same. They were safe. Although, they did grow slow. Carlisle has a theory. He thinks they will grow fast after they reach their first year, then their growth spurts will come every month or so until they stop aging when their bodies physically reach eighteen.

Someone knocked on the door. I opened it, and smiled as Felix stood before me, beaming.

"Is Leah and the baby alright?" I asked. He nodded quickly, bouncing up and down with excitement. I arched an eyebrow.

"Leah is feeding the baby right now. It's a girl. We named her Lillian Emma Volturi." he chirped, his bright. I laughed. I raced up to the room to get the sleeping babies, then followed him back to the house.

Rosalie was having a field day. Two babies getting named after her in one day. She was throwing a Superbowl party. Rosalie did a victory dance in the corner, wiggling her hips and grinning like an idiot.

"I must say, Leah and Seth are my favorite wolves, like ever." she stated, waving to Mackenzie and Harry. Harry kicked his feet wildly, reaching for Rosalie. Rosalie happily took him in her arms, rocking him back and forth.

Leah sat on the couch, holding her baby.

Mackenzie clapped, pointing towards the baby in Leah's arms

"Momma!" she screamed. I gasped. Seth ran into the room, smiling.

"Did she speak?" he asked.

I nodded.

Mackenzie pointed towards Lillian again, Lilly for short, and said, "Momma! I...pway?"

I giggled, giddy. I set her on the floor. She crawled towards Leah, using the couch to help her stand. Leah put Lilly on the ground.

Harry, after being set on the floor, crawled over to Seth.

"Daddy!" he yelled, gripping Seth's jeans tightly. "Daddy!"

Seth beamed, picking up his son.

"Yes?"

"Look!" he held his hand out towards the open patio door. Fire shot out of his hand, setting a tree on fire. He giggled, kicking his little legs with joy. I stopped in my tracks.

Mackenzie giggled. "Harry!" she squealed, clapping her hands. Lillian giggled too, her eyes lighting up.

"Harry!" Lillian mimicked, her chubby hands reaching towards him, eyes bright.

Carlisle took Harry from Seth's arm, studying him.

"Amazing!" Carlisle whispered., inspecting Harry closely. "The ability to shot fire! Maybe that explains your temperature changes during pregnancy! You would have a fever when Harry heated himself up. I wonder if Mackenzie is the reason for your cold chill? Hm...I might need to run a few...ouch!"

Carlisle let go of Harry, and I lunged forward to catch him before he hit the floor. I glared at Carlisle. He held out his hand, and I noticed a mark that was slowly fading.

"He..burned me." Carlisle looked stunned, as if he didn't believe such an innocent child could do such a thing. Harry cried softly, and I held him close.

"Sh..." I cooed, stroking his hair.

I sat on the couch next to Jasper, and Jasper leaned forward, eyebrows raised.

"He feels apologetic towards you Carlisle." Jasper explains, smiling slightly. Carlisle chuckled.  
"It's quite alright. Although we should be careful. Aro might see him as a threat.."

Seth snarled, surprising everyone.

"If that leech gets anywhere near my children..." Seth hissed. He didn't get to finish as Edward and Emmett dragged him outside. He phased, and paced back and forth along the driveway. Mackenzie started to cry.

"Daddy!" she wailed, throwing her head back. She screamed and cried, eyes red and wide. I sighed.

"Rosalie." I sighed.

Rosalie nodded, picking up Mackenzie and going outside to Seth's wolf form. I sighed. Why was Seth acting like this?  
"Jane." Edward said from the doorway. "May I speak to you alone?"

I nodded, confused to what he wanted to talk about. Esme happily took Harry, and I followed Edward through the woods.

"Why is Seth acting like this?" I blurted, unable to wait any longer.

Edward didn't speak at first, instead moving to sit on a rock by a stream. I sat across from him, waiting. He looked up at me, sadness and pain written across his features.

"When you risked your life for him that night, you made him realize a lot of things." Edward began, picking up a sunflower and slowly plucking off the petals. "You were his everything. You still _are_ his everything. He's scared to lose you again. Last night, I convinced him to go out and play that video game. He needed to relax. He was freaking out about you being pregnant. After Carlisle told him that you have serious health issues, he flipped out. He just about phased and took Carlisle's head off in a fit of rage. Jane...you and the kids are his life now. Ask yourself something. If you had the family he had, would you want to lose them?"

He stopped talking, allowing me to speak.  
How would I react if I lost my family? I winced, remembering that I had. I had killed my parents, and the entire village. Alec went to Volterra, angry that I chose the 'dog' over him. And my best friend Mackenzie died trying to save Alec and I. Did I like losing them? No. But..if I could have one more chance to live my old life, would I take it?

_Seth rubbed my large stomach, smiling. _

_"I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy." he says, laughing. I chuckled. _

_"I can't believe I'm going to be pushing out two of your big-headed children." I joke. He laughs again, sticking his tongue out. _

_We were quiet for a second, staring into each other's eyes._

_"I love you." I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek. _

_"I love you too. Why are you crying?"_

_"Seth.." I croaked. "What will I do when you die?"_

_He froze, then he turned to me, taking my hands.  
"We have forever Jane. Don't think like that."_

_I shook my head.  
"No Seth, I have forever. You have another few decades."_

_Seth stared at me for a while, gently wiping my tears away._

_"I will be with you. No matter what it takes. I promise. I won't leave you. I swear to it." he said, hugging me. _

_I sobbed into his shoulder. Damn pregnancy hormones were making me all emotional._

_"I'm not leaving you either." I mutter. He laughs._

_"I don't have to worry about you leaving me when you can't even walk." _

I push away the pain that rises with that memory. I look back up at Edward, who stares at me with a solemn expression.

"Do you love him?"

I think. Do I haven't loved in two thousand years. Could Seth, our kids, and the Cullen's be that exception?

"More than my own life." I said, my voice strong.

He nodded, running a pale hand in the water, before shaking off the water droplets.

"Would you do anything for him?"

Would I do anything for him? Is he worth it? He is. He is what I live for. My love.

"Anything." I respond, wrapping my arms around my knees.

He nodded again, staring up at the sky.

"When you first died, who did you worry about the most? Out of everyone?"

I laughed. It was so obvious.

"I only thought about Seth. I didn't even consider Alec. Felix crossed my mind once in a while, but I pushed it away because he had Leah to go home with. Who would Seth have if I died? And I..." I paused.

"Why did you fight for him? Why is he worth it? What do you have to gain for-" Edward challenged, eyes pitch black. I snapped.

Who was he to question my love for Seth?

"I fought for him because I love him!" I growled. "Never in my life have I loved someone as much as I love Seth. Never in my life have I ever been willing to fight for someone besides myself or my brother. Never in my life have I ever trusted my mortal enemy with my life story and loyalty. I have nothing to gain but love. My family. Seth. Mackenzie. Harry. They are what I gain. No one else could have given me what Seth has. I don't _want_ anyone else, I want Seth. I didn't ask to be a vampire, but meeting Seth has been the highlight of my century. I'll be damned if I let Aro separate me from him or my children. I will start fucking World War 3 before I leave him behind. You don't believe me? Watch me."

I clenched my jaw, my teeth mashing together. Edward smirked, impressed by my answer.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Seth is like my brother. I only want what's best for him."

I laughed weakly. "Good."

Edward paused, head turning east. He spun around, eyes wide.

"Aro's here."


	10. Epilogue

**Felix's Point of View: **

Aro approved. All of the masters did. Caius adores Mackenzie. And Harry likes to gnaw on Aro's fingers. Miracle right? Well, where are we now? I'll tell you!

Right now, I am at a wedding. My wedding was seven months ago. This month, its Jane and Seth's wedding. Mackenzie is the flower girl along with Lillian and Harry is the ring boy. Adorable.

Aro walked Jane down the aisle, taking place as her father. Seth waits at the altar, beaming as he watches Jane come towards him. Jane sparkled. No like, she and the other vampires are sparkling the fairies. But, we are on a private island for their wedding, so its okay.

I am best man, and beside me stand Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper. On Jane's side stands Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Bella, and Leah.

"I do." Jane says.

"I do." Seth says.

I smile as they kiss, and everyone cheers, throwing flowers in the air. Mackenzie and her brother, Harry, look about three years old now. They toddle down the path and wrap their arms around their parent's legs.

"Daddy! We eat cake now?" Harry pleads, making the puppy eyes. Seth laughs.

"Yes, Harry. We eat cake now."

Leah comes over to me, carrying Lilly.

I take them both in my arms. I watch from a distance as Jane smiles and laughs, spinning around in her dress.

A few centuries ago, Jane was turned into a vampire. She was evil, cruel, uncaring.  
Centuries later, she meets Seth. She feels things she never experienced before. She finds her true self.

After dying, and going through hell, she finally has forever with her kids, her husband. All she ever wanted was forever. All she ever asked was for forever. Aro, being the caring person he is, let Jane and I stay with our families in Forks. We didn't quit the Volturi. We just work outside of Italy. I see Aro talking to Seth about shape shifters, and I hold back a laugh.

That man just wants to stall. He's afraid of losing Jane. But he won't.

Jane's a fighter. No matter how many times you know her down, no matter how many times you kill her...she will always be back.

Always.

**Jane's Point of View: **

Our time for our honeymoon has come. As Rosalie and Emmett take the kids, I look up at the sky. I excuse myself, and go to stand by the cliff, staring out over the sky. The sun has set, leaving the sky a beautiful shade of pink and purple.

Where would I be, if I had died centuries ago at the stake? Heaven? Hell?  
Would I be able to explain to someone why I love Seth the way I do? Would I?

Would I be able to watch my kids grow up and get married, smiling as my grandchildren surround Seth and I with their laughter?

I smile.

An entire life was given to me. For which I am grateful. I found love. Hope. Fate.

I look up at the sky again, surprised to see a cloud the shape of...a stake? I look closer. The cloud changes shape, turning into the face of my young friend. I choke back a sob.

_"I'm glad you're happy, Jane. Take care." _her kind voice whispers in my head. I laugh.

"Don't forget about me, Kenzie. I might not ever see you again, but its nice to know you're watching over me."

Her musical laughter floats through the air.

_"Always, Jane. Always."_

I leave the cliff that night, ready to start my new part of forever.


End file.
